Ada in real life
by strangeland
Summary: A story about one of Ada Wong's normal days while she's not working. An union of events and thoughts, showing a different side of Ada. (one shot)


"Ada in real life" - an one chapter story

A small vacation because even a spy needs a rest to the mind and body. Ada's life was never quite normal even during work or even during the days she wasn't working. Currently, she was living in a temporary hideout in a abandoned loft. It wasn't easy to her to be herself under the eyes of the government.

She looked at the small refrigerator in her hideout and realized she didn't have anything to eat at lunch. She bent her head down and sighed. She remembered how she hates to go to the supermarket to buy food. Then decided to take a shower. Changed her mind about washing the hair because she already did this yesterday and that would make her hair go up and rebel.

She hit the streets and did what she always does: went to the newsstand to buy newspaper and magazines. Ada always wanted to know what the press was talking about bioterrorism in the world. Suddenly, reminded of Wesker. It was very unpleasant to work with Wesker but there was a reason why she did that and, one day, she would tell Leon. Maybe one day when things get officially well.

She was wearing a dark blue tight jeans pants and a black strapless. There was a pocketknife hidden inside her shoes because she wasn't holding any guns around so many civilians. She looked around and there were: a couple of elders hugging each other, crossing the street; a woman with a stroller, teenagers standing on the sidewalk talking (or precisely, gossiping). Suddenly she felt a desire to have a friend so she could talk about things that wasn't about work. The last time she had a friend was when she was 17.

She reached the supermarket. She took a shopping cart and walked through the corridors. Her head was so full of thoughts that she wasn't seeing the products on the shelves. She turned around one of the corridors and saw a blond guy looking at tomato paste cans. For a moment, she thought it was Leon, but it wasn't. The man seemed to be undecided because he took several cans and read all the labels. Ada tried to make the man not know she was looking at him. She stopped her cart and started to look at glass can of mushrooms in front of her. She looked the man again and realized he noticed he was thin but not hunky. Certainly, Leon should have an arm stronger than his, and Leon would have a worked out belly better than his because Leon was a government agent that needed to be in shape all the time.

Suddenly, the man in question saw Ada and decided to talk to her:

\- Hi, excuse me, can you help me?

\- Of course – Ada said suspiciously.

\- Which one of these two is the best tomato paste? – he raised his both hands, showing the cans.

\- Ah… - Ada thought. Even she didn't know exactly what was the best tomato paste, but she didn't want that civilian knowing she doesn't know that. – the right one! Definitely.

\- Thanks! – the lad put his hands down – I get completely lost in these moments – he smiled.

\- I can imagine. I… I… get lost when I have to buy teas.

\- Well, I think I understand more about teas than tomato paste – he smiled again. Suddenly, Ada wonder if he was flirting with her. She smiled back a little shy. She didn't want to be rude because she thought he was cute.

\- So… Do you always come to this supermarket?

\- Yes… - she said uncertainly.

\- Then I hope I can see you here again. But now I have to go. See you around.

That guy passed by her, turning around the same corridor she came. Ada felt a relief for that conversation was finished. She doesn't like to get involved with anyone because she was a spy. She never lets anyone to be part of her life. She was uncomfortable because she talked to a guy with the same hair as Leon. She thought about him immediately. Where he was now? Was he still mad because of their last meeting at a mission?

She decided to think about Leon at least at that time while she was in the supermarket. She bought more than she needed and had to carry a lot of bags in her way to "home". However, in the middle of the way she saw a dog running, crossing the street. She looked quickly and saw a car heading toward the dog. She dropped all her bags on the ground and immediately ran toward the street. She managed to catch the dog in her arms and then fell near the sidewalk. The car stopped abruptly after Ada passed running. The dog in Ada's arms was completely scared and whimpering. She made a few grimaces because she fell awkwardly. The owner of the car was a woman and she got off the car approaching at Ada, asking if she was ok.

\- It's alright. I just saved the dog's life – the spy said almost grumbling.

\- I'm so sorry! The dog is okay?

\- Yes, yes – Ada said while she was getting up and holding the dog's chain.

The owner of the dog came running from the corner and stopped abruptly when she saw Ada with her dog.

\- Vicky! – the girl said breathlessly as she embraced her pet, which was a Beagle. The owner of the car surreptitiously returned to his vehicle and went away – Thank you very much for saving my dog, lady! – the girl said. She must have almost 10 years old.

\- You're welcome. And, next time, have more strength in your arms.

The girl started to explain the whole situation to her and why and how her dog ran away. Ada listened patiently although she knew that her groceries were on the ground yet.

When the girl stopped talking and went away with her pet, Ada crossed the street and went to pick her bags. One of them fell in way that all the contents rolled the on the ground, such as: sanitary napkins, soap, shampoo, shaving blades, chocolate bars…

She huffed angry because it was embarrassing to have all her female hygiene things scattered on the sidewalk and picked up everything to put it back inside the bag. The other objects that fell and rolled of the other bag was a little bottle of soda pop and a tea package. She huffed again for not having seen them before. When she was going to pick the soda bottle, she was surprised by seeing a boy who passed running, stealing her bottle on the ground. Ada screamed "Hey!" while she was on her knees. She thought about chasing that boy but she remembered that she would have to abandon her bags on the ground again. She was capable of chasing that boy, give him a headlock if she wanted and take her soda bottle back, but she decided not to do that. She wasn't willing to chase someone because she was menstruating. She rolled her eyed and went back to her beloved "hideout".

* * *

She put the bags on the table, put some items in the cupboard and separated some items to be kept later. She prepared a snack and sat on the couch. She turned on the TV and started to switch channels, in a hurry to find something interesting to see. She put in the 24 hours of news channel and hoped to see something about bioterrorism. Nothing. She started to eat her sandwich, sipping her orange juice. Suddenly she got tired of international news and changed the channel. She decided to watch "The View", which was a bunch of women sitting on a couch talking about a particular theme, and the theme of the day was depression and excessive stress at work. There weren't anybody to mock her about watch "The View", neither Wesker, neither Leon… Then she pressed her fingers on her eyes. Leon was back in her thoughts again.

One of the presenters started to talk about a interesting thing, where doing what you like at work becomes the most stressful thing in someone's life. The others presenters gave examples and opinions, while others tried to find a solutions. One of the solutions was to find another job but in the same area. They said nobody was obliged to endure a unbearable boss because no one was a slave of anyone.

Ada rested her head on her hand while her arm was resting on the couch. She thought about her own "job". She thought about what she would do in her life if she survived more missions and be free of this life (if one day it happens). She hated babies and kids unless kids with 7 to 10 years old. She thought on the possibility to be mother one day but she hated to imagine listening a baby's cry and everything she would have to pass to raise a baby. And how she would raise a child by her own? Will this ever happen? If Leon was the father, maybe he would make things easy. Then Ada got angry again for being thinking about Leon once again. For some reason, she always thought about his presence in situations like this.

\- Leon, get out of my head, please – she said to herself as she pressed her fingers on her eyes closed.

But she couldn't stop thinking about him. She remembered that time she had sex with him for the first time. It was great but even after that she had to keep hiding things from him: everything about her job, of why she had worked with Wesker and a bunch of things she _really_ wanted to tell but couldn't. She thought how deep was her feelings for Leon and all their history. She wanted to never met that ex-officer but to thinking in this possibility makes her think about never meeting someone so unique as Leon. She never met someone who looks so serious but completely fool for her. She always thinks this is funny.

She considered of doing something she already did before: spy Leon's apartment through her sniper rifle scope. She thought it was a completely crazy idea but didn't care as long no one see that scene. When she spied Leon once she saw him punching a punching bag that appeared to be new. She just watched him for about 2 minutes or less and then went back to her routine.

When Ada decided to change the channel again, one of the presenters from The View began to talk about bioterrorism. She shifted her position on the couch and pressed the pillow on her belly. She had taken a medicine for womb colic before going to the supermarket but it seemed that the medicine. She got up and went to take another medicine.

The presenters remembered of old cases like Spencer mansion, the destruction of Raccoon City, the kidnapping of Ashley Graham… They commented about how everything seems to be on the brink of apocalypse.

Ada decided to do something instead of just doing nothing. She took her guns and chocolate bars and put it on the couch. She also took a cloth, some products and started to clean her guns. From time to time, she stopped just to eat some chocolate. The hair of the Chinese was completely messy; her face had a morbid appearance. The worst day is, of course, when the menstruation comes and brings along the cramps. Maybe the worst pain might be the pain of childbirth… but Ada couldn't give any opinion about that.

She cleaned her guns thinking about work and eating more chocolate. She passed the back of the hand on her forehead and repeated the whole process. At least she wasn't with colic surrounded with zombies and ganados wanting to kill her. In this point she had to thank God for never had colic during her missions.

Thinking about work once again, she thought about how much she missed Leon. As she knows now where the man who she has "unfinished business" lives, it seemed that the desire to see him was bigger. She tried to make a mental list o why she should overcome Leon completely. She excluded elements such as physical appearance but came to the conclusion that it was because she was almost always doing the wrong thing and he was always naively giving votes of trust to her. No matter how much Leon could be angry with her just her voice speaking his name would make him not having the courage to point a gun to her, and the spy knew it perfectly. She considered the fact of he being the good hero was one of the things she likes the most on him. And maybe this Leon's way makes Ada dwells on guilt. He is always going to do the right thing and she was always going to do the wrong thing. She saved her life countless times, but he was the only who took a bullet for her.

* * *

She took a shower, shaved her legs, took a nap, woke up, painted her nails, cooked and ate instant noodles while watching a horror movie.

During the evening, Ada took her cell phone and hesitated to call Leon. She tried to think of what she would say and how she would say. In her deepest feelings, she only wanted to smile and say she was missing him, but she could sound as if she was _really_ missing him. She needs to sound the same old mysterious Ada who only wants to mess with his mind. She always have fun doing that but she felt a little bad on the inside because she knew how much Leon got frustrated.

She dialed Leon and called him. She leaned against a wall and move her hair with the other hand. She felt like a high school teenager for being a little nervous calling him but there were nobody around to see that scene so she didn't care.

\- Hello? – Leon said a little suspicious because the caller ID showed no number.

\- Leon – she in a sexily and iconic way.

\- Ada? How did you get my number?

\- It's good to know that you didn't forget my voice – she said with a smile in her face.

\- It would be impossible to forget your voice – he said seriously – but how did you got my number?

\- I won't tell and you don't need to lose your time asking it – she smiled - I just called to say I'm alive.

-It's good to know that, but this is something hard to worry about because I know that you are good in fleeing from death.

\- True – she said while she was laying of her mattress.

\- But I know you called me just because you were missing me.

\- Only in your dreams – she joked. And this was a sentence she already used before.

\- If you weren't crazy and didn't have the annoying habit of disappearing all the time, I'd be already doing the same thing we did the last time we met.

Ada got serious. She knew where Leon wanted to mean. Before she could answer, Leon was talking again:

\- Ada, you know me… I would never surrender you to the government or report you… I just wanted you to be honest with me and tell me some things!

\- Leon, I don't tell you because I can't say it. But I promise you one thing: one day you will know about everything, ok?

\- Again this subject… I already told you, Ada – she said quietly, trying to convince her.

\- Shh. Don't start a fight with me, please. I really just called you because I wanted to hear your voice.

Leon blushed and gave a half smile to the left. He kept looking down without knowing what to reply.

\- If you want to visit me, you just… show up. At least stay until breakfast time. In that day, I… - he hesitated – I would take the breakfast until you in the bed.

She closed her eyes and smiled. She was glad that Leon wasn't seeing her reaction. She hated to smile in a silly way for him. She tried to be serious again, the same old Ada.

\- Really? – Said sexily – Alright. In the next time, I will flee after the breakfast, while you are in the shower.

\- If you manage to do that… because I will handcuff you in bed. – he laughed.

\- Leon, you know that I don't like this kind of thing. And now I need to go.

\- As always… - he said in a sad tone - and there's no point asking you to wait.

Ada laughed.

\- Bye, handsome – then she hung up on him.

He noticed that she hung up on him, so he held the phone tightly and said "Bye, Ada". He walked towards his couch and sat down. Some blond strands fell into his eyes. He covered his mouth, pressing his fingers on his face for thinking about that call. While he was holding his phone with the right hand, he slid his left hand by his mouth, feeling the beard growing around it. Thought about a million things like: "Why Ada called?" "Why Ada does that?" "Will Ada show up soon?" "I _hate you,_ Ada Wong" "Ada Wong, why do you ruin my life?" "Why women are so complicated?"…

He decided to go to the kitchen prepare his dinner. When Ada called, he had just took a shower. Leon's house was a completely mess because there were clothes scattered all over the room.

He entered the kitchen and started to peel potatoes for cooking and making a puree. He couldn't stop think about Ada. The phrase "hate loving you" represents Leon because he knew that even cursing her with all the bad words in the world, he couldn't never get a hatred of her or overcome her. Plus, her absence makes him suffer so much…

\- I shouldn't have mentioned handcuffs… - he grumbled, talking to himself.

Despite this anger he felt because she wasn't perfect, his thoughts wanted to be focused on her qualities and it was something involuntary. It was like he was struggling with his own mind to think of her in a bad way, but he was failing. He started to think about her smile, her grimaces, her slanted eyes, her breast, her thighs, her butt, her voice… "Ada's voice is so Marilyn Monroe… I wonder if John F. Kennedy ever felt the way I'm feeling now" he thought while smiling and licking his lips, peeling potatoes in a distracted manner. Definitely, a man in love.

Meanwhile, Ada didn't know whether to be happy to have spoken with Leon or sad by the reality of her work. She left her cell phone on the mattress and turned aside, almost in a fetal position. She took a pillow and pressed against her chest. She thought of how need she was now after hearing Leon's voice, but became upset again for remembering what he said. Then she turned her neck to look at the ceiling and said aloud: _"Sorry, Leon… But one day, I will manage to have a normal life. I promise you. I will tell you everything."._

The End

* * *

 _Notes: I just wanna thank mr. Feiden for having "helped" me a little, and the Bowling For Soup's songs for giving me romantic ideas. LOL_

 _I know that the story is short and simple, but that was the intention._

 _If you read it, write a review, please._


End file.
